


VR SUBJECT 57-86

by WolfyChan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: M/M, mob, 人体实验, 切割
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *解释了雷电纹身的来源，Sears Program的起因，Solidus的S3计划真实目的，以及为什么雷电在我之前的所有同人文里长批。
Relationships: Raiden (Metal Gear)/Other(s), Raiden/Solidus Snake
Kudos: 10





	VR SUBJECT 57-86

这地方着实奇怪。雷电想。一切都不是那个叫George的印度小男孩所描述的场景。

大厅里泡着大量儿童肉体的残片，大部分是脑袋，小部分还有脊髓。它们静静地悬浮在培养皿里，像一片闪耀的星海。

雷电谨慎地踱步进来，高跟鞋与地面触碰发出些许清脆的声音。他按住自己的金属耳部，开始体内通信。

“Doktor，Sears Program的总部……真的就在这里吗？”

“根据George描述的情报，还有图纸，应该就在这里没错了。”

“但是，为什么从入口开始就没有任何一个士兵驻扎，好像被废弃了一样……”

雷电一边歪着头按着脑袋旁边的金属片，一边缓缓地走到大厅中央的电脑上，电脑上出现的字样与预想中的有微妙的差别：

“Sears……Project？”

在碰到那台电脑的时候，Boris的通信突然夹杂了进来：

“雷电，调查一下你前面的电脑。你所看到的Sears Project，极有可能是Sears Program的前身。”

赛博人尖锐的指甲在中央电脑的键盘上敲动着。电脑屏幕不断闪回，一开始只发出滋滋滋的断音，后来这些视频的残片像一个正在被修复的录像带一样，逐渐倒带，最后周围的全息屏幕上投影出了影像。

“雷电，全息影像被加密了，实验室没法监测到它们，”Doktor推了推眼镜说，“剩下的情报只能等你告诉我了。”

“啊啊。”雷电目不转睛地盯着屏幕。

—————————————

我叫【……】（电流杂音），主攻遗传学，是现任总统George Sears的直属科学家。录下这段视频的原因，是因为我不想就这么被淹没在历史的长河里。我……我想被留下来，我想被记录下来！我想被世界上的所有人承认我的科学结果——

十几年前，我和Naomi Hunter在同一所大学的同一个研究室工作，她也是基因遗传学家。我们实验室一共有大概七个人，其中我和她的成果最为突出。和主攻Nanomachine与体内通信的她不同，我主攻的是人体改造和DNA修改。Naomi的研究成果能够利用纳米机器人进行人体修复，体内通话等等普通的工作，而我的成果，可以让人类再进化。

比方说，如果拿同一个平民，使用Naomi的研究成果的话，这个平民就可以获得比常人更有效的恢复速度，也可以进行体内通信。但是如果用我的研究成果的话，任何一个平民都有可能变成超级士兵。我主攻的DNA修改，能够通过特殊药剂的注入，促使激素程度的变化。这种注入需要配合一定的训练与肉体改造，这个过程有点漫长，还需要配合VR训练来适配身体……。不过别担心，我已经改进了不少，现在最快只要一年多就可以完成一次杰出的进化。虽然使用的改造与疗程时间都比Naomi要长一些，但是我的结果明显比她要优秀得多。接受了我的改造，就可以获得比他人还要长的寿命，如铁一般不可摧的肉体，全身的细胞也能够相应的软化与硬化，甚至从今以后不再需要普通的进食与刺激，连痛觉都不会再被感知。

所有的痛觉都会变成快感，所有的刺激都会导向暴力、杀戮与快感。

这样就可以批量生产最强的人体士兵了。

我曾经以为我的实验结果会大受欢迎，却在开始人体实验的那一刻，被学校方面狠狠训斥了一顿，最后还被开除了。然而与此同时，Naomi的成果却被企业大量接受，她甚至获了奖。

可恶，要是没有她的话……

不，其实有没有她无所谓。那种不赏识我成果的破研究所，终究只会是一群井底之蛙的聚集地罢了。

事情还要追溯到1999年。那时候尊敬的George Sears先生刚刚竞选上总统，整个美利坚都在为他欢呼。这场竞选真的很精彩，他以绝对多数打败了另一位候选人，那份向往自由的演讲——We are Sons of Liberty——只要是个美国人，都会被这个演讲打动的吧。

美国人失去真正的自由太久了，什么都在被政府、被道德、被各种东西管控着。包括我，我甚至连进行实验的自由都没有。

对那个失去研究所的我抛出橄榄枝的人，就是Mr. Sears。那天晚上，当我还没从总统就职演讲的感动中恢复过来的时候，我接到一通电话。我不敢相信那就是刚刚竞选上的总统给我打来的……

总之，后来President Sears建立了独属于我的研究所。他非常赏识我，甚至给我配了很多助手，全心全意协助我的人体改造与士兵培育计划。这个计划需要很长一段时间，由于必须配合VR训练，暂时这个计划被称为VR Subject Plan。

President Sears对我说，这个计划会成为美国与其他国家谈判的秘密手段，是在全世界范围内废除核武计划的重要一环，所以一切事项都不能公开。这些实验、计划、与军队培养，都必须在私底进行。

我没有什么不满，毕竟连总统都愿意赏识我了。只不过……我真的很想被世间承认……就像Naomi的成果能被大量军事公司接受宣传那样……

哎，可能是我贪求得太多了，才会在这里录制视频吧。

（画面里的科学家摇了摇头，他转过身去。镜头转向一具躺在手术床上的白嫩身体。那具身体胸部平坦，全身无毛，如同未发育的青少年那样。看起来似乎是男性，因为他下体的关键部位用一块白布盖着。值得瞩目的是，他的四肢，手脚的环状处，胸口处，大腿内侧，都打满了条形码，好像是用于扫描一样。）

看看我最自豪的成果！VR Subject 57-86号。

我把他的正式名称打在他的胸脯上了，（摄像机凑近他的左胸口，在巨大的57-86数字上，有一排小字），他的正式名称是VR SUBJECT：145 36 5786。不过我一般就简称他为57-86号。

哈哈，哈哈哈哈哈哈……

（科学家一边笑着，他的手一边缓慢地抚摸过躺在手术台上的男孩的大腿，顺着他有些许肌肉的大腿内侧一路往下，直到他的脚底与脚趾尖。男孩的眼睛紧闭着，长长的睫毛耷拉在幼嫩的脸颊上，金得发白的头发柔软地垂在肩膀处，似乎被打了麻醉睡着了一样。）

总统先生也对我的作品颇为满意，毕竟这符合他培养士兵的战略目标……

可能你们都不知道吧。这个战略目标总共分为两部分：

第一部分，是持续战斗的能力。不惧怕血腥，不害怕死亡，不讨厌暴力，把人性最软弱的地方都转化为对战斗的狂热与依恋，把痛苦和害怕都转化为纯粹多巴胺的快乐。啊呀，大概就是这样的东西。我通过改变持续性的激素水平，并佐以VR训练的脑部控制，逐渐改变人脑对于外界接纳的能力。

原理不难理解的……所谓的现实，不过是我们人脑翻译过后的结果，本质上还是脑部映射加工的结果，甚至可以说，我们认为的现实只不过是我们脑部捏造出来的。当接收器与发信器都完全被调节好了的时候，这个实验者就再也不会感受到平凡的疼痛了。

所有的刺激都会转化为快感，所有的社会道德都会被放逐，只剩下动物本能的杀戮与渴求。当然了，人类引以为豪的理智也不能缺少，所以这个孩子也不会彻底丧失理智。他还能好好地说话，还能比以往还要精准地判断战局，如何杀死对方、如何切割对方的咽喉、掏出对方的心脏。

对这孩子而言，他的日常就像吸了毒，使用了兴奋剂一样的普通人一样。欲望非常强烈，可是大脑却异常活跃，判断也异常精准。……很难困倦，也很难入眠。

（科学家用扫描仪一个个地扫过男孩身上的条形码，红外线照在他白皙的身体上，就像一把虚幻的刀一样完美地切割他的四肢与头颅。每一个条形码对应一个特殊部位的身体状况，各个部分显示的数值都投影在了屏幕上。）

（当所有身体状况都加载成功后，科学家将盖在男孩下体上的白布一把掀开。科学家双眼张大，露出了相当兴奋又满意的神情。）

现在，让我们来说说这伟大的第二部分吧……这是我最拿手、最杰出的成果！——这也是Sears总统最喜欢的部分。

Sears总统就像我的知音那样。我希望在科学界名垂青史，而Sears总统同样也想在历史上留下浓墨重彩的一笔。

为此，Mr. President让我研制最强的遗传子。

什么叫最强……我冥思苦想了很多个晚上。人类为什么要交配？为什么只有精子和卵子才能孕育新的生命？为什么染色体必须以无序随机的方式复制，而不是以一种更快更优的随机手段产生有方向性的突变？人类为何不能突破愚蠢的性别限制？

……所以我改造了这个男孩，57-86号。

现在我还叫他男孩，因为他以前是个男孩。他好像是Sears总统从利比里亚带来的几百个难民儿童中的其中一个。那一群小黑孩里，他是唯一的白人男孩。不得不说，他是所有人里最能忍耐的。他不会对任何VR训练与肉体改造说不，也从来不会拒绝我，以及任何人的触碰。

（镜头移动到了白布被掀起的部分。与其他男孩不同，这个男孩的下体一片平整，没有男性生殖器官的痕迹。那部分像机器人一样无瑕光滑，最末端又像小女孩一样有个隐蔽的开口。科学家痴迷地抚摸着这片未经开垦的处女地，就像欣赏一件艺术品一样来回滑动着。躺在手术台上的、昏迷中的男孩似乎感觉到了什么一样，眉头微微皱起，开始轻轻地喘息了起来。）

看啊，他不再拥有平凡的生殖系统，他的基因被科学地编排了……！

这是父亲与母亲的融合，完美DNA的化身！如果计划成功的话，他将来有一天，可以被完美地替换成不老不死的身体吧……或许是赛博人那类？哈哈，我听说有人在开发这项技术，或许我的57-86号会是最佳的受体。因为他甚至可以像电脑软件那样，按照程序生产后代哪。

人类梦寐以求的基因控制，人类梦寐以求的随心所欲决定自己复制体的权利，将会又一次地从大自然（La Li Lu Le Lo）中回到我们手里呀！

这才是真正的自由！不受控制、不受编排的自由，一切都可以由人类决定的、天选的自由！这也是我和Sears总统一拍即合的部分……

啊，等等，我得把摄像头放一放了，总统来检查我的工作了。

（科学家把摄像头放在了他笨重的电脑旁边，但是却没有关闭它。摄像头的镜头对着男孩的侧身。从镜头的位置，可以明显地看到男孩有些丰腴的臀部与略有肌肉的光洁小腿，还能看到他因为呼吸而上下起伏的平坦胸部，以及他仿佛艺术雕塑一般美丽的侧脸，和他柔软的金发。）

——————————

西装革履的男性踏进实验室的时候，他还看了看自己手里的手表。对于总统而言，任何一次视察都需要密切关注时间，以防被聒噪的媒体和那些人（La Li Lu Le Lo）注意到。

计划比想象中的要顺利很多。Solidus对于自己从利比里亚带来的几百个孩子非常满意，其中最满意的是他从小亲手培育出来的Jack，也就是此时此刻躺在手术台上的那个麻醉中的男孩。

“实验的情况怎么样了？”Solidus不带感情地问，他低沉又不带情感的嗓音让科学家瑟缩了一下。

“Mr. President，一切都非常顺利。VR Subject 57-86号的改造是众多青少年中最杰出的。”科学家为Solidus带路，来到实验台的跟前。

Solidus紧紧地盯着手术台上纯白无瑕的肉体，眼神戏谑又冷漠。

“在他身上，我不但进行了您第一步的改造计划，让他变得比以往更加嗜血与热爱战斗，我还对他进行了第二步的基因与外部改造……他活下来了！这可真是个奇迹。毕竟，那群倒霉黑孩子里头，死在第二步的有好多个呢。”

科学家在说完以后突然闭嘴了，他突然想起他之前在大学实验室里被开除的原因，就是因为他进行人体实验时使得几个被试人受了伤。他很怕Sears总统也如此开除他。

于是，他顿了顿以后，小声地说：“我尊敬的总统，这种死伤应该没有关系吧？我进行人体试验。是不会被处罚的吧？毕竟他们也不是美国公民，是来路不明的黑户，哪里都查不到他们的资料，我也保证我的实验不会被聒噪的媒体知道……”

“没事，就这样就好。”Solidus环着手臂，西装紧紧贴着他的身体，显示出他强壮的老兵身材。他捋了捋被梳起来的、略微泛白的棕色头发，眼睑周围些许的皱纹只让他看起来更加威严，“呵，毕竟这些孩子都是我还未退伍期间，从利比里亚的的的战场上捡回来的哪。”

“那么，他还差哪几步就完成了？”Solidus没有特指是谁，只不过他眼神瞥向手术台上的男孩的样子，就让科学家明白了他的意思。

“现在就可以注射最后的改造液了。”科学家如实地汇报，“等注射完以后，他会立刻从昏迷状态清醒……总共大概只需要耗费2分钟！您有很长的时间可以来检查他的身体状况。”

“很好。开始注射吧。”

Solidus环着手臂的姿势改成了插着裤兜的姿势。他面不改色地看着科学家将一根又一根地输液管刺入Jack身体上的纹身处，尤其是四肢的环状纹身处。每个纹身的中央都有一个小小的黑标记，那个标记就是用来插入输液管的。

透明的液体开始慢慢地注入进男孩的身体。与刚才恬静的样子不同，液体明显让男孩产生了与以往不同的剧烈排异反应。他皱着的眉头愈发簇拥在一起，脚趾和手指蜷曲，身体难耐地扭动着，微张的嘴唇里溢出星星点点的呻吟和喘息。那些喘息声越来越大，最后发出仿佛像被千万根剑刺入身体一样的惨烈叫声。他挣扎的动作也越来越激烈，仿佛一条脱水的鱼一样在手术台上不止地痉挛与抖动，好几次险些要把那些管给挣脱掉。

Solidus静静地看着，墨绿色的眼睛无情地盯着手术台上Jack，而他的手却悄悄地放到了他的腰带处——那里挂着一把M9手枪。

_如果Jack在这里死亡，如果实验在这一步失败了，那把手枪里头的子弹将会立刻击中科学家的头颅。_

尽管Jack与整个S3计划息息相关，甚至是不可或缺的一环，Solidus却是个敢赌的男人。为了计划的成功率，他可以做出一些赌注。

对完美克隆体、拥有超群智商的Solidus而言，摆脱爱国者，成为并超越Big Boss并不是一件难事。

毕竟，Solidus不是没有思考过S3计划失败的情形。Dead Cell全灭，他的总统职位被强行卸任，海上清理平台下潜藏的Arsenal Gear不受控制地暴走，一切都只是爱国者另一盘棋，这种最凄惨的情况或许也会存在。

为此，Solidus会准备最隐秘的Plan B，连山猫都不会知道的Plan B。

_传递自己的遗传子，制作属于自己的最强继承者。_

这也是S3计划——Solid Snake Simulation——的精髓，Solidus在未来可能失败的情况下最后的王牌。

就算Solidus死了，这个计划也可以完美地继续存在。

因为被爱国者克隆的缘故，Solidus的基因总在加速劣化。他不但不能拥有属于自己的子嗣，他的身体还备受FOXDIE的侵扰，正在不断加速老化中。按照他本人的推断，他的生命最多只有短短的40年。

然而，Solidus比任何人都想要名垂青史，比任何人都想摆脱这份被安排的命运。他的志向不仅仅是成为Big Boss这个无聊意象和无聊名号本身，而是像Big Boss一样创造出一片自由的天地。Outer Heaven在Solidus看来，是一个成功的试验样本。而他要把这份在桑给巴尔岛的社会试验进行加工与改造，让它变成更加可行，更加持久的计划——

而潜藏在这份计划背后的Plan B，就像Solidus失败过后的火种。就算Solidus的计划全部泡汤，他像个可悲尸体一样的老化腐烂，他也并不是全盘皆输。

因为Jack会继承他的遗传子（Meme），他会适纳并变成Solidus所期待的最强士兵中的一个。在计划泡汤（Outer Heaven灭亡）的时候，如同Solid Snake杀害Big Boss一样，将他杀死在美国。

但是，与低劣的半成品Solid Snake不同的是，Jack本身受控于Solidus的程度会比Solid Snake受控于Big Boss的程度要高得多，因为Jack此时此刻正在接受完美的Solidus基因改造计划，而且Jack将会拥有Solid Snake一辈子不会拥有的基因复制的权利，意味着Solidus不但可以影响Jack一人，还能影响他的后代们。

这样一来，一切就永远不会结束，Solidus的Meme会永远流传下来——只不过，是以Jack为载体。

毕竟，Solidus的价值观已经在童年时刻完美地传递给了Jack，而他的DNA也将在今天的改造中刺痛般地雕刻着Jack。

“呜呜……呜呜……啊啊啊啊！！”

手术台上的男孩在剧烈地挣扎过后，他的意识从麻醉中清醒了过来。男孩浅蓝色眼睛大大地张着，长长的睫毛挂着几颗受痛而溢出的泪珠。他如同从深深的海里游上来一般，大口大口地喘着气。

“成功了吗？”Solidus摸着手枪的手慢慢地放下，他又回到了环臂的姿势。

“是的。Mr. President。”科学家忙碌地看着他的仪表与满屏幕的数值，“我正在进行最后的检查……”

“什么检查？让我来亲自看看。”Solidus眯起眼睛。

“呃，虽然我想说让我来做就好。不过如果您想操作的话，其实也并不难。”科学家推了推眼镜，“具体来说，就是用旁边那个，仿佛超市扫条形码的小扫描仪的东西，扫一下57-86号身上所有的条形码。每扫一个部位，就会显示那个部位的数值。一般来讲数值都是白色的，不过如果偏离正常值的话，数值会变红。”

Solidus拿起科学家放在桌子上的扫描仪，他同时也看到了桌上的摄像机。不知出于有心还是纰漏，他并未把摄像机关闭。所以录像还在继续。

“啊，对了，Mr. President，关于扫描仪的操作方法，在瞄准57-86号身上的条形码后，按下Action Button（△键）就可以扫描了哦。”科学家一边在他的大记录仪面前忙碌地敲打着键盘，记录着实验数值，一边对Solidus补充道。

Solidus拿起扫描仪，若有所思地看了一眼，开始一个部分一个部分地扫描Jack被改造过后的身体。那些浮现的数值大多数是白色的，由于术业有专攻，大部分数值的意思Solidus都不明白。但这并不妨碍Solidus继续检查Jack的身体。

Jack此时虽然能够睁开眼睛，他的意识也是清醒的，不过由于他之前被打了镇定剂的缘故，他几乎没有力气能够起身。更别提挣脱实验室往外跑了。对这个男孩而言，这一切都像个恐怖又诡谲的梦。梦里只有Snake（父亲）慢慢长满皱纹的脸，手术台的白炽灯，与心电图仪器有规律的“滴、滴、滴”的声音。

Jack觉得他像在一场醒不过来的虚幻里，他搞不懂他是谁。他能看到自己身上被打满了的记号与条形码的标记，他也能看到自己新装上的入口微微开合的样子。和非洲真实的阳光不同，这一切都像一场荒谬而可怕的赛博梦境。

他想要说几句话，却发现他只能张开嘴，咿呀学语那样从喉咙干涸地发出低沉的嘶哑声音。

Solidus手里的扫描仪扫过他大腿的时候有股微微灼热的感觉。每一下的扫描都让Jack觉得自己好似一个被看得透彻、控制得透彻的透明玻璃人。浮动的数值更让Jack觉得自己仿佛没有活在现实中。

 _这一切一定是一个VR训练。_ Jack呆呆地望着手术台的白炽灯想。只有VR训练里头他才会像鬼压床一样醒不过来，他才会赤身裸体地梦到早就把他抛弃的父亲，才会有人不断地触摸他的身体，不停剥夺他的血肉。 _对，这一切一定是虚假的，真相不会那么荒谬，不会……_

当Solidus的扫描仪扫到Jack的大腿内侧的时候，数值第一次变成了红色。

“这是怎么回事？”Solidus发出了一声冷哼。

科学家从记录仪面前转过头来，看到了总统相当责备的神情，他有点心虚。

“啊，Mr. President，这是……”他挠挠头，“这是您那时候说的，战斗续航机制。”

“战斗续航机制？”

“对。57-86号能从他人进攻他的意愿中获得性快感，这样会让他多巴胺释放得更多，战斗更猛烈。因此数值也会变红，毕竟激素水平超过了正常值。”

“这和续航有什么关系？”

“这就不得不提到基因优化技术了。当57-86号收到致命性的攻击的时候，肾上腺素与多巴胺的暴走会让他渴求更深的战斗。在被完全破坏掉的时候，他可以通过榨干敌人的体液的方式，补充自己的能量。当然了，这个功能还在开发中，对于人类的肉体来说，榨干敌人体液的转化率并不是很高，大概只有百分之十，有相当一部分体液会被浪费掉……要是他以后能换一个机械身体的话，估计这种转化效率能够达到百分之百。”

“噢？所以这些发红的数值，是因为他感受到了我的攻击欲望？”

“应该是吧。”

“哈哈，我看起来就这么可怕吗？”Solidus轻笑出声，表情愈发戏谑，“所以他现在是馋别人的体液了吗？就像个婊子那样？”

“……呃，也可以这么说吧。”科学家尴尬地推推眼镜，“我的计划是让他成为最强的受体。这样当他命危的时候，就可以通过获得他人体液的方式，再次存活下来。”

“那好啊，那现在就给我演示看看他是怎么恢复体力的吧？”Solidus看向科学家，他的眼底里戏谑的成分再次增加。有那么一瞬间，科学家觉得总统根本不是在检查他的科学成果，只是单纯的想玩弄他和那个男孩罢了。

“明白了，那么您让见笑了。”

科学家叹了口气。他站到手术台面前，按了一个按钮，将57-86号的四肢用铁环拷住，再把整个手术台慢慢升起来。他慢慢地抚摸着男孩白嫩的开口，那里早就因为兴奋而溢出不少晶莹剔透的液体。

男孩透明清澈的眼睛茫然地看着他，眉头微微皱起，像是不明白一切的小兽那样。

这让科学家感到更加燥热。这个男孩长着一张漂亮的脸，拥有一副漂亮的身子，而将这幅身子改造成如今这般超越男女的模样，正是这个科学家。这个科学家快要40岁，他却从来没有结婚。可以说，科学家将他自己多年来所有的性癖都施加在了这个孩子身上。

从全身纹身的位置，再到激素水平与肌肉丰腴程度，还有他纯白无瑕的女性生殖器入口，以及他需要汲取他人体液恢复活力的特性。一切都是科学家梦寐以求的——完美新人类的模样。

一具美丽的肉身性爱玩偶。

科学家愈想愈兴奋。 _这种完美的肉体终于被制造出来了。_ 他的左手抚摸着男孩下体开口的速度加快了，右手则撸动着自己的性器。

57-86号呆呆地看着他，镇定剂的效果让他的大脑变得非常迟钝，但是他敏锐的战斗感官却让他比以往任何时候都能感受到快感。他嘴唇微张，发出细碎又甜腻的呻吟，潮红逐渐爬满了他的脸颊。因为双手双脚都被拷住了，57-86号现在只能最低限度地上下起伏着他的腰部，像个发情的母猫一样，谄媚地将他的臀部颤抖着献给面前的男人。

科学家满意地看着男孩的反应，他的眼睛里既是试验成功的喜悦，又是某种不明不白的爱慕。他撸动着他暗沉的性器，慢慢地刺入男孩的处女地里。

57-86号发出了一声喘息，他的阴道被科学家改造成非常适合进入的模样。那里头足够湿滑，G点被设计得很巧妙，以至于无论怎样短小的阴茎都能让他获得大量的快乐。在被完全插入的时候，57-86号兴奋了起来，他清澈的眼神慢慢变得浑浊，那股孩童般的天真逐渐被情欲与杀戮的红光取代。他不断眨着眼睛，眸里透出的光在蓝色与红色之间切换，手指和脚趾蜷曲着，吚吚呜呜地叫着，涎水从他无法闭拢的嘴边滴落，顺着他胸口巨大的“57-86”的纹身滑落。

某一时刻，科学家情不自禁地把束缚着他的铁环给关闭了。获得了自由的57-86号根本没有逃跑的意思。相反，他的双手缠住了科学家的脖颈，双脚挽住了科学家的腰部，臀部乖巧地向前顶，使得科学家短小的性器能够更加往里头操一些。

他的表情淫荡又清纯，像做一个美梦一样微微笑着，嘴唇微张，眉头却紧紧地蹙着，眼角还带着一点点泪花。让人搞不懂他究竟是快乐还是悲伤。

不过，谁会理会性爱娃娃在想什么呢。他只需要阴道湿滑，动作性感就可以了。

“噢……我的孩子（造物）……”

在深深地将精液送入57-86号内部的时候，科学家情不自禁地呢喃着。

而这份呢喃清楚地传到了在一旁环着手臂看着的Solidus的耳朵里。

“嘿，伙计，那么现在数值该正常了吧？”Solidus久违地用了相当轻巧地语气，这让科学家相当不习惯，仿佛换了个吊儿郎当的人一样。只不过那时候科学家还在高潮的余韵中难以自拔，他的脑袋无法思考更多东西。

“Mr. President，如你所见，应该是可以了……”

“伙计，我想问问你，你觉得你面前的孩子，对于你来说，是怎么样的存在？我是说，你现在没必要把我当总统，你就把我当做一个贴心朋友那样谈谈好了。”Solidus说。

“……哎，对于科学家来说，每个实验体可能就像我的孩子吧。真是如此，我在这里忙里忙外，最后还是想把我的成果——我的基因——传下去。”听到Solidus轻柔的话，科学家情不自禁地继续说，“我希望我也能通过什么东西，名垂青史……比如，这个孩子。我简直把他当做我自己的孩子那样去改造，去研究，去修改他的DNA……”

科学家如梦呓一般继续自语着，他完全没有注意到从他身后慢慢接近的Solidus。

“？唔，Mr. President……啊，啊啊啊啊啊——！”

倒映在Jack眼里的，是一个被双刀砍下头颅的男人。他虽然身穿着科学家的白大褂，却像泡在福尔马林里的散装尸体一样七零八落。

冠状动脉里迸射出的鲜血喷在了Jack光洁无瑕的身体上，让他洁白的身体染红了一半。

 _这一定又是一场噩梦。_ Jack淡淡地想。他的眼神又恢复了往常的湛蓝，刚刚对性爱的渴求因为体液的注入而消停了一些。

那些尸块被面前的神似父亲的男人随意地用刀锋挑起，又随意地从实验室的通风口处抛下。

咚地一声。那些尸块好像砸中了一辆车，保险警报的声音持续不断地轰鸣着，刺激着Jack的耳膜。

“早上六点了，”西装革履的男人看了看手里的表说，染血的刀锋指着还半靠在地上的Jack。

地上的血液与从Jack嫩缝里滴落的白色液体混合在一起，形成诡谲的粉红色。

“起床的时间到了，Jack。”

紧接着屏幕一阵漆黑，摄像头没电了。

————————

雷电回过神来的时候，发现他的手在颤抖。机械指甲死死地抠着电脑键盘，几乎要把电脑整个都抠烂掉。

“Doktor，”他深呼吸了一口，开启了体内通信，“Sears Project里头以前应该有一个负责该计划的科学家，你认识他吗？”

“我以前见过他，因为他也是德国人。”Doktor的语气有些微妙，“他曾经因为残忍无道的人体实验被逐出科学界，还被称为20世纪末科学界的纳粹。大概是90年代的时候吧，他和那时候的美国总统George Sears联手一起开发改造儿童与青少年身体的Sears Project。”

“他最后怎么样了？计划还有再继续进行吗？”

“嗯……好像是出了意外死了。就在纽约上东区那里，还没凌晨的时候，出了场可怕的车祸，把他整个人都拧碎了。”Doktor试图调节气氛地尬笑了一下，“哎呀，我觉得这也算恶人有恶报吧，哈哈。”

“……”

这下换雷电沉默了。他在寂静中挂断了电话，整个人脱力一般地跪坐在地上。

他将指甲张开又合拢，恶狠狠地盯着自己的手，望着自己从未熟悉过的机械身体。

_原来，Jack根本不是一场梦。_

FIN


End file.
